In Love With a Loser Naruto Love Part 4
by KiLLerKin
Summary: In this chapter Hidan,Kakuzu and Amaya will finish their mission. I really hope youl ike it. I'm still getting used to putting things up here 'Rated M for language


[Amaya's Point of View]

You sat on the ground bored. You looked over at Hidan who was in the middle of one of his circle things. He pinned himself to a rock by his gut. You watched a line of blood run down the rock and drip on a plant. You sighed.

"This is boring." You got up and dusted yourself off.

"This is one time I think I'll agree with you." Kakuzu said. "We're wasting too much time. We could've been done already." Hidan growled and pulled the thing out of his gut and landed on the ground.

"I'm done. Happy?"

"Very." Kakuzu said and started to walk away. You followed him and you could hear Hidan following you. You hated this. When you ,Deidei-kun and Sasori-dana went on a mission there would be laughing joking and arguing of coarse. This was just no fun. You needed to start something.

"Soooo Kakuzu. Why'd you join the Akatsuki?" He looked back at you with his green eyes then forward again.

"I thought it would be a good way to use my powers. And I'd make a lot of money." You nodded.

"I see. What about you Hidan?" You asked twirling around to face him, walking backwards now.

"I don't really remember. But I never wanted to be teamed up with this ass hole." Kakuzu sneered. "What about you? You're so young and a girl. Why'd you want to get involved in the Akatsuki? I mean you're really venerable in a club with all guys. Well mostly."

"I know. The main reason was Akatsuki was the only place that could get me to get my powers under control. You know? Plus I was rejected anywhere else."

"Yeah. We were all pretty much rejected by everyone. I'm still amazed that leader let you join. He didn't even make you do a 'test'. He just looked at you and said you could join. A lot of us were pissed about that."

"It's probably because He knew I was a Uchiha."

"You're an Uchiha?!" Hidan shouted.

"Yeah. I didn't find out until my Sharingan activated randomly."

"So. Itachi didn't kill you?"

"Apparently not you retard." He growled and Kakuzu chuckled a bit.

"Now you know how much you annoy me. I guess she is good for something." He looked back and slightly smiled at you. You smiled back.

"Whoo! I'm on everyone's good side. Except Itachi-san's."

"Yeah. Probably because he didn't kill you." Hidan said a bit amused.

"I know. It was because I wasn't in the clan's village thing. I was with the Nara's and They adopted me and never told me" You made a sad face.

"Well apparently you're one of the strongest out of all of us. And we trained our whole lives. And from what I'm told you hardly ever trained." Kakuzu said getting into the convo.

"I don't get how I'm one of the strongest either so don't ask me." You said. Kakuzu just sighed and kept walking.

~*~ Later on. ~*~

It started getting dark and you were getting tired. Usually Deidara would carry you on his back but you had to walk the whole way.

"We're almost there. This should be easy since they should all be asleep by the time we get there." Kakuzu said.

"What do you mean almost there if they'll be asleep by the time we get there?" You asked.

"It'll be a few hours still. I think I'll have you kill him. I wanna see you in action." He said.

"I wanna see her in bed." Hidan said randomly winking at you. You growled and punched him. He took the blow not expecting it. He got up and had a trail of blood from his left nostril. "Bitch!" You crossed your arms.

"Pervert." You said walking faster catching up with Kakuzu. You looked at him and he seemed amused. You smiled. You were just glad that they didn't kill you yet.

The hours slowly passed and Kakuzu stopped. It was a small village.

"This is it." He said. He looked at you. "Are you going to kill him?" You looked at him.

"I don't think it's fair to fight someone if they're asleep or half asleep . . . "

"Ahh. You still have morels. Well if he's asleep I'll kill him. If not you kill him."

"Fine with me." You lied. You never really killed anyone on purpose. You all made your way into the village swiftly. You all broke into the guys house and saw him fast asleep in his bed.

"I guess I get to kill him." Kakuzu said. He walked over and Grabbed his head. Just then the woke up and Kakuzu snapped his neck before he could do anything. His body went limp and Kakuzu picked him up. You shivered.

"What? Weak stomach?" Hidan laughed. You glared.

"No. I just hate the sound of necks cracking." Kakuzu left and you followed him along with Hidan. Now you had to go to an exchange point. Luckily it wasn't that far. Only about a mile away. You all walked into a mill and there was this creepy looking guy there. Kakuzu dropped the body in front of him and he looked at it.

"Ahh. The medicine man of the east. I think he's about 20 mill." The guy said.

"He is." Kakuzu said. The guy walked over got a suitcase and handed it to Kakuzu. He opened it and started to count the money. Hidan growled and left. You didn't know if you should stay here or go with Hidan. You chose to stay there since Hidan seemed like a rapist.

Kakuzu finally closed the suitcase and motioned for you to start your way out. You walked out to see Hidan leaning on the wall half asleep. Kakuzu just started back to the base. You shrugged and followed. A while went by when you heard . . .

"Hey you ass whips left me back there!!" You laughed a bit. You loved pissing him off so much. Kakuzu just kept on walking.

"I was just following him." You said pointing to Kakuzu.

"Sure."

After a while of walking you started getting really tired. You were ready to fall over and just go to sleep.

"You okay there girl?" Hidan asked you. You shook your head 'no'. "What's up then?"

"I'm really tired. Deidei-Kun usually carries me on his back or something." You yawned. You watched as he ran a head of you and squatted down a bit. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to be nice. Now get on." You nodded. You didn't care at this point in time. You were really tired and desperate. You got on his back and put your arms around his neck. You put your head down on his shoulder and closed your eyes careful not to hit against the sharp blades from his sword thing. Then all of a sudden you felt him grip your ass. Your face got red and you gripped his neck with your arms that were around him and snapped it. You jumped off him and kicked off his back doing a back flip. You landed a few feet away and looked at his body.

"Oops . . ." You walked by it kicked it then ran to Kakuzu. You poked Kakuzu.

"What?" He asked. You pointed at Hidan. "Oh. Let him be. He'll come back in a while I'm not in the mood to wait for him to do his rituals." You nodded and followed him. "I didn't think you'd flip out like that. What did he do?"

"He grabbed my ass the Pervert." You said angrily. He rolled his eyes.

~*~ Back at The Base ~*~

You walked into the living room of the base and laid down on the couch. You put your arm over your forehead. You yawned and rolled over facing the back of the couch and slowly started to fall asleep.

[Deidara's Point of View]

You heard a knock at your door.

"Come in." Kakuzu walked in and was holding your one old arm and a new one. You smiled all big. "Kakauzu you do care!!" * :D *

"Not really. Leader told me to do it."

*D:* "Oh." Kakuzu stitched your arms back together.

"Yay. Thanks Kakuzu." He nodded and started to walk out. "Do you know where Amaya is?"

"She's asleep on the couch." He walked out.

You got up and walked into the living room. You saw Hidan on the couch with Amaya. You glared at him and walked up to him. He had Amaya's head on his lap.

"What the hell are you doing?" You asked Hidan angrily.

"What? You have to share her you know. She's not all yours."

"You're sick." You said getting pissed.

"Relax lover boy. She was taking up the whole couch so this was the only way I could sit here." He sighed.

"Whatever. I'll just take her and put her in her room."

"Then what are you going to do you horny fucker?" He asked laughing a bit. You glared at him. "I'm just joking damn." You just glared at him and picked Amaya up carefully.

You walked to her room and opened her door and put her down on her bed lightly. You sat down on the edge of the bed and just looked at her. You moved a piece of her hair out of her face. You smiled down at her. She looked so cute when she was asleep. You got up and lent down and kissed her forehead. You ran your fingers through her hair and left her room, closing the door quietly.

~*~ Next Morning ~*~

[Amaya's Point of View]

You woke up seeing you were in you're room. You sat up and walked out to go to the bathroom. You walked in and after you were done you washed your hands but there was no soap.

"GAH!" You shouted and walked out with dripping wet hands. You walked to the other bathroom to use that soap but there was none.

"GRRRR!!!!" You dried your hand off and went to the leader's office.

"What?" He asked.

"There's no soap!" *T.T* He looked at you.

"We are very low on supplies. You get to go shopping then."

"What! Noooo~ I hate shopping."

"Then you shouldn't have complained. Take Deidara with you since he knows what everyone likes somehow."

"Fine." You left and walked to Deidei's room. You knocked and walked in. He was in the middle of putting his pants on. You blushed and turned around.

"Sorry. . . "

"Ummm . . . It's okay. What do you want?"

"We need to go shopping. I guess we get the money from Kakuzu."

"Yeah. You get that. I should be done with my hair by then."

"Alrighty." You said. You walked out and went to Kakuzu's room. "Kakuzu. I need money to go food shopping and stuffs."

"Fine. Hold on." He tossed you a stack of money. "There should be $500 in there."

"Is that going to be enough?" He sighed and tossed you another stack. "Thanks" You left and went back to Deidei's. He was dressed in dark black jeans and a white wife beater.

"I guess I should Change too. I'll meet you in the living room."

"Alright." You walked into your room. 'It's supposed to be cold so I'll wear long sleeves.'

You walked into the living room and Deidara looked up to you. You saw a small blush run across his face. You smiled.

"Let's go" You said grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the base to the store.

As you two walked into the store your grabbed a cart and stared down the aisle's of the Wall-Mart. You looked at all the food.

"Hummm. What dose everyone like? Or should we just throw the shit in the cart?" You asked bent down from looking at the bottom of the shelves, looking up at Deidara.

"Hell if I know. Let's just full the cart with a bunch of stuff." He said looking at you with a small blush across his face. You smiled and nodded. You hopped up and started to push the cart up and down the aisle', putting random food in it. You mostly put stuff you liked and knew Deidara liked. You did get Kakuzu little chocolate coins though. You thought he might like them.

"Hey Dei-dei-Kun. Let's look at the electronics." You said all happy.

"Whatever."

"Yays!" You ran to the electronics and he grabbed the cart. You looked at all the cool looking things. Then you saw it. A karaoke machine. You grabbed it and tossed it in the cart, along with a few things for it. You walked over to the glass cases and eyed the Wii. You looked at Deidara with puppy dog eyes.

"Go head." He said.

"Yay!!!" You ran to get the person to open the case. He opened the case and handed you the Wii. And you picked out like seven games. You huggled the Wii and ran to the Check out. You total of everything was about $900. You handed the person the thousand dollars and he looked at you like *O.o* But he took it and gave you your change.

You looked at all the bags.

"Ummm. Dei-dei You can carry those bags. I'll get these." You said getting the bag with the Wii and karaoke machine. He sighed and got all the other bags.

After a while of walking you got to the base and ran to the T.V in the living room and put the Wii there, hooked it up to the T.V. Then the karaoke machine you put on the other side. You went to the leader office and walked in. He looked up from his paper work.

"I told you to knock before you enter my office Amaya." He said a bit annoyed.

"I know but I was wondering. If we can have a party tonight. Because there's nothing better to do."

"No."

"Awwwwww. Come one leader please. Pretty pretty please~." You asked. He sighed.

"Fine but keep me out of it."

"YAY!!!" You said and ran out of his office.


End file.
